


The Elements

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: So, it's not so much about Avatar. It's mostly just about the different elements and how they interact with people.





	The Elements

 

 

The Wind is my playmate

The Earth holds my heart

The Sea is my solace

The Fire my guard

 

The Wind and I dance

We twirl and we spin

And forever in my heart

Lies the freedom it gives

 

The Earth and I stand

We build and we guard

And the foundations we lay

Become the support for others

 

The Sea and I heal

We hold and we help

And the people we meet

Stand broken no more

 

The Fire and I fight

We attack and we defend

And never will we fall

When others we must protect

 

The Wind is my guide

It leads me as I wander

The Earth is my strength

She holds me up when I faulter

 

The Sea is my hope

She instills me with courage

The Fire is my protector

It guards me when I am weak

 

The Four are my friends

With love we do live

A family we make

Full of strangers and friends

 

The people I meet

And those I have known

Come together at last

Our hearts all as one


End file.
